Feliz Navidad
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Esta historia es para el concurso de One Shots navideños del FanClub Sarada x Bolt de NarutoUchiha.


_¡Buenas! Lo primero que quería aclarar es que esta historia ha sido creado para el Concurso de One Shots navideños del Fan Club **Sarada x Bolt** de NarutoUchiha._

_Lo segundo es que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. (Aunque el pobre sea un poco inútil y no sepa que es lo que tiene que hacer exactamente con ellos xD)_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

- ¡No es justo!

Aquel grito sonó con una voz caprichosa y ligeramente infantil. Se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos azules que no debía superar los trece años, en su frente llevaba la bandana ninja que lo marcaba como Genin de Konoha.

- ¡Bolt Uzumaki deja de portarte como un niño! – Le regañó su madre, no le gustaba cuando su primogénito tenía esos arrebatos tan infantiles.  
>- ¡Pero es que no es justo! ¡Papá pasa demasiado tiempo trabajando! Y otros días lo puedo entender pero no ahora, no hoy.<br>- A tu padre también le gustaría estar aquí con nosotros hoy. – Le dijo Hinata calmándose un poco, podía entender la reacción de su hijo.  
>- Pues que lo haga. – Refunfuñó Bolt cruzándose de brazos.<br>- Tiene una reunión muy importante en Suna… ya lo sabes. El Kazekage necesitaba verle…

El pequeño Uzumaki no dijo nada más, se giró para salir de allí y dar por terminada la conversación. Se fijó en que su hermana pequeña había estado observándolo todo, ella también parecía triste pero no solía quejarse por aquellas cosas.

- Bolt… - Susurró su madre algo apagada.  
>- Nosotros también necesitamos verle. – Respondió duramente ladeando la cabeza para mirar a su madre.<p>

La conversación terminó allí, Bolt se marchó de la enorme casa donde vivía junto a su familia y empezó a caminar por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha. Era por la tarde y ya todo el mundo estaba preparando los últimos detalles de aquella noche.

Hoy era 24 de Diciembre y todo el mundo cenaría con sus familias, su padre le había prometido que pasaría todas las fechas importantes de las Navidades junto a ellos y al final era mentira. Por la mañana se había tenido que marchar a una reunión en Suna.

Podía ver a todo el mundo feliz por las calles, los mayores estaban ilusionados preparándolo todo y los más pequeños estaban felices por poder estar con sus padres.

Ya no estaba triste por el hecho de que su padre no fuese a estar, por desgracia ya estaba acostumbrándose. El problema era que se lo había prometido y el Séptimo Hokage había faltado a su palabra.

Terminó llegando a uno de los puentes que había en el rio que cruzaba Konoha, no tenía ningún lugar fijo al que ir así que decidió quedarse a mirar el agua, quizás así lograría despejarse. Su madre tenía razón y a veces actuaba de una forma un poco infantil cuando se trataba de su padre, pero ahora era Genin y sabía que no debía darle tanta importancia a eso. Aunque era algo que no podía evitar.

Siempre había escuchado que su padre era una persona que nunca faltaba a sus promesas. Se lo había escuchado decir a Iruka-Sensei, a su madre o a algunos de los amigos de sus padres. Y eso le cabreaba aún más, no entendía como la primera promesa rota de Naruto Uzumaki fuese a su propio hijo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Le llamó una voz conocida desde atrás provocando que se girase. Se trataba de Sarada Uchiha, su compañera. Habían ido juntos a clase durante toda la infancia y llevaban dos meses en el mismo equipo desde que les nombraron Genins.

- Nada en especial, solo… pasaba el tiempo.

Nunca se habían llevado muy bien porque era muy diferentes, pero tampoco se llevaban mal. Ella solía ser muy silenciosa y seria. Aunque a veces podía llegar a dar miedo cuando se enfadaba, era una mezcla un poco extraña.

Sarada no respondió, se limitó a ponerse al lado de Bolt, aunque mirando hacia el rio. El Uzumaki no sabía muy bien que pensar.

- Pues no parece que no te pase nada. – Habló por fin la heredera Uchiha.  
>- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – Preguntó Bolt algo fastidiado.<p>

Prácticamente nunca hablaban, ahora que eran compañeros sí que se relacionaban más que en la academia pero aun así tenían personalidades demasiado opuestas. Pero le extrañaba mucho que ahora ella le hablase de otra forma.

- Porque tú nunca pones caras serias y te quedas mirando el rio cuando no te pasa nada. – Explicó Sarada ajustándose las gafas.  
>- No sabía que te fijases tanto. – Respondió Bolt frunciendo el ceño.<p>

Un ligero e imperceptible sonrojo adornó el rostro de la Kunoichi, aunque fue tan leve y breve que Bolt no pudo darse cuenta.

- Soy muy observadora, simplemente… - Se excusó Sarada.

Bolt se volvió a poner un poco serio, por algún extraño motivo le apetecía hablar con alguien sobre lo que le ocurría y a pesar de que no tenía una relación muy profunda con aquella chica, ella le transmitía cierta sensación de confianza.

- Es mi padre…

El Uzumaki comenzó a relatar con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido. Empezando por la promesa que le hizo de que iba a estar con ellos aquella noche y terminando por la discusión que había tenido con su madre.

Mientras hablaban volvió a girarse mirando hacia el agua, así que ambos estaban apoyados en la barandilla del puente observando hacia delante. Estaban bastante juntos, aunque no llegaban a tocarse.

Cuando Bolt terminó su historia se creó un pequeño silencio de unos segundos en el que nadie dijo nada, aunque por algún extraño motivo no fue en absoluto incómodo.

- Supongo que te parecerá una tontería. - Dijo Bolt ladeando la cabeza para mirar a su compañera de equipo.

Sarada se giró hacia Bolt dejando la mano izquierda apoyada en la barandilla del puente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Además la chica estaba bastante seria pero triste a la vez, algo inusual en ella.

- A mí me pasa algo parecido…

La Uchiha le contó que su padre pasaba mucho tiempo viajando por el mundo, no sabía exactamente cuál era la naturaleza de aquellos viajes pero si le habían contado que era algo muy importante y necesario. Por eso lo respetaba. Pero aun así siempre se le hacía muy duro ver tan poco a su padre, le echaba demasiado de menos.

- Que curioso, parece que tenemos bastantes cosas en común. – Le dijo Bolt con media sonrisa en su rostro.  
>- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Sarada con una extraña sonrisa.<br>- Si, es gracioso ver cómo nos sentimos igual. – Bolt terminó de sonreír del todo.  
>- Supongo que sí, se podría de decir que nos entendemos aunque sea solo en eso. Después de todo no nos solemos llevar muy bien.<br>- Pero eso es porque a veces eres un poco rara. – Contestó Bolt casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.  
>- ¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. – Y tú a veces eres un idiota.<br>- Pero si no lo decía en mal sentido. – Se excusó Bolt a la defensiva.  
>- Pues tendrías que tener más cuidado con tus palabras, eres un poco bocazas y por eso Konohamaru-Sensei siempre se enfada contigo.<p>

A pesar de que estaban medio discutiendo estaba siendo de una forma agradable, era raro pero siempre había sido así entre ellos. Aunque aquella había sido la primera vez que hablaban de cosas serias e importantes.

La conversación fue rápidamente avanzando en diferentes temas, simplemente estuvieron juntos charlando como lo harían dos buenos amigos. A pesar de que nunca se habían podido considerar así.

Bolt sentía una sensación extraña por todo aquello, simplemente habían conectado de una forma muy sencilla e intensa. Quería pensar que aquello duraría y a partir de ahora se llevarían mejor.

Recordaron viejas anécdotas de la academia y charlaron sobre sus primeras misiones en el Equipo Konohamaru. Incluso hablaron de la amistad que sus padres tenían, era raro que ellos no se hubiesen llevado mejor hasta aquel día.

En general la tarde fue pasando rápidamente y dejaron de sentirse tristes y apagados por todo lo relacionado con sus padres, simplemente estuvieron juntos disfrutando de su compañía. Ambos deseaban que su relación se mantuviese así a partir de ahora, Bolt no quería pensar que volverían a mostrar indiferencia el uno con el otro en el futuro.

- ¿Tu con quien pasaras la noche? – Preguntó Bolt con curiosidad.  
>- Con mamá y con los abuelos. ¿Y tú?<br>- Con mi hermana, el abuelo y mamá. – Respondió el Uzumaki. – Supongo… que tampoco estaremos solos.  
>- Seguro que será una noche divertida igualmente.<p>

Bolt había entendido que debía dar las gracias por todo, él sabía que su padre había pasado siempre esas fechas totalmente solo. El tenía a prácticamente toda su familia y no hacía más que comportarse como un niño que solo sabía ver las cosas malas de todo.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

Se trataba de una voz conocida para ambos, así que rápidamente se giraron para confirmarlo. Frente a ellos estaba el mismísimo Hokage, el padre de Bolt. Aunque no había venido solo.

- Papá… - Susurró sorprendida y extrañada la pequeña Uchiha.

Sasuke también estaba allí, ambos se habían encontrado a la entrada de la villa hacía escasos minutos y se acababan de llevar la sorpresa de encontrarse a sus hijos en aquel puente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sarada fue la primera en preguntar.  
>- Pasaba por aquí… - Respondió Sasuke, Sarada sabía que era mentira. Ella sabía que había venido solo por ella y por mamá. Pero a ella no le importaba si intentaba hacerse el duro.<p>

Bolt no sabía cómo sentirse, después de todo había estado todo el día enfadado con su padre. Pero lo que había provocado su enfado era que no fuese a estar aquella noche así que ahora no sabía muy bien como sentirse.

- ¿Vamos a casa? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a su hijo.

Sin decir nada y por inercia Bolt se acercó un poco a su padre de la misma forma en la que Sarada se había acercado al líder del Clan Uchiha.

- Pensaba que no ibas a estar… - Dijo Bolt extrañado por toda la situación.  
>- Te prometí que pasaría la noche con vosotros. ¿Creíste que iba a faltar a mi palabra?<p>

Bolt se sintió muy feliz por aquello, casi que ahora se estaba sintiendo mal por haber estado enfadado con su padre.

- Vayamos a casa. – Concluyó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Casi olvidándose de todo empezó a caminar junto a su padre. La casa de los Uchiha estaba en la otra dirección así que Sasuke y Sarada se irían por el otro lado.

En aquel instante Bolt recordó la tristeza con la que Sarada le había dicho que su padre viajaba mucho y lo veía pocas veces al año. Era extraño pero en ese momento saber que su amiga pasaría una buena noche le hacía incluso más feliz que estar con su padre.

- Espera un momento. – Dijo Bolt deteniéndose.

Se giró para mirar como su compañera y su padre estaban comenzando a caminar también en la otra dirección.

- ¡Sarada-Chan! – Le llamó Bolt de forma efusiva.

La chica se dio la vuelta muy lentamente y extrañada. Estaba bastante sonrojada por la forma tan cariñosa en la que Bolt la había llamado, también estaba un poco enfadada pero su sorpresa lo ocultaba del todo.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó llena de asombro.  
>- ¡Feliz Navidad! – Le deseó con todo el corazón y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

Naruto se fijó en que Sasuke le estaba mirando con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espalda a la vez que entendía perfectamente el mensaje de su mejor amigo: "Que tu hijo no se acerque a mi hija."

- Feliz Navidad. – Le respondió Sarada sonriendo también y con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

**FIN**


End file.
